Blood Red Moon
by jaimed1968
Summary: Werewolf in Tokyo.


**Inu_kaidan's Halloween Kill off Challenge  
Title- Blood Red Moon  
Author- dusty_evals aka jaimed1968  
Rating- M  
Characters- Koga, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru  
Genera- horror  
Word Count- 1534  
Summary- Typical American werewolf in Tokyo scenario  
Warning- It's the typical horror hack and slash… need I say more?**

###

Her blood dripped from his claws, dotting the grass in a crimson trail. The scent of her life wafted toward his nose, drawing him toward her nearly lifeless body. A feral growl sounded deep in his chest as he thought of this kill, "The bitch will die!"

The bitch in question, he'd seen and even coupled with on the long flight from LA to Tokyo. Not much you can do other than read, sleep, watch third rate movies or fuck on a plane flying over the Pacific Ocean. He'd memorized her unique lavender scent, apple like sweetness of her body and the savory texture of her blood. Since that day he hadn't left her far from his sight.

"Where are you?" he growled out in a near purr, stalking toward a large bramble following the frantic heart beat that pounded in his ears.

The feral smile crossed his lips as he recalled a similar sound from his first kill. "Oh yeah," he thought. "That was a night to remember!"

The obese yellow moon hung over the stifling city late that summer, nearly melting from the near triple digit heat wave that held the gothic city in its crushing grip. He'd been out all night with his best friend Inuyasha, partying the night away at one of the local clubs. Both had nearly drunk enough liquor to inebriate a half a dozen men, and neither of them was feeling much pain as they stumbled back to their apartment.

As they meandered toward their abode, Koga felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach nearly dropped him to his knees as his gut lurched. Quickly darting into a nearby darkened ally, he relieved his guts of their alcoholic contents, retching until he was dry heaving most of his lower intestine out onto the ground. Once the dry heaves abated, the tremors started, radiating out from his gut, throwing him into the contents of his stomach as he screamed out in agonizing pain. Claws and fangs elongated as he struggled to his knees, causing his mouth, hands and feet ache. Another wave of pain wracked his body as he hunched his back, a tail slowly emerging from the waist of his pants.

As the waves of pain slowly abated, a new sound caught his attention: the frantic beating of a nearby heart. Slowly, he turned his eyes toward the noise, noticing for the first time his frantic friend. The scent of fresh meat caused a rumble from his empty gut and a feral growl crossed his lips.

Dripping in gastric fluids, various different alcohols and partially digested food, the muscular form of his friend moved to his feet, once blue eyes glowed an ominous red as he cracked his knuckles. Screams of terror were quickly replaced by the feral growls of an animal on the hunt. Tanned muscle rippled under the ripped white T-shirt, moving beneath the thin membrane of skin, bunching and coiling in anticipation.

Drawn by the sudden increase of his friend's heart beat, Koga moved toward the retreating man, his fangs shining with saliva as he thought of the tender flesh he was about to dine on. Ignoring the pleas from his long time friend, on instinct Koga pounced upon the muscular male, sinking his teeth into the muscular neck as his claws ripped into the delicate shirt, shredding it as well as the flesh beneath. Horrific screams of pain were horribly cut short as Koga snapped his jaws shut, crushing the windpipe and severing the jugular veins of Inuyasha's neck. Blood poured over the couple, bathing them in virgin blood. Koga lapped at his meal, before slowly moving toward the tender tidbits of the abdominal cavity.

A whimper from the brambles brought him back from his memory. His stomach growled in anticipation of a similar meal, a meal that he'd had to fight off since that night so long ago. His eyes wandered over the tangle of brush, trying to search for his bitch that was near death from the wounds he'd already given her. He stalked forward knowing that it was of no use for her to run, he'd find her. Following her thick bloody scent, he growled as he pulled the branches back as he clawed into the brush only to find that she wasn't there, only a large pool of her blood.

His eyes searched the night darkened area, remembering another incident a few days before upon the Tokyo subway with another female. "She nearly had me that night," he thought once more as he turned to his instincts once more following the girl's blood trail yet again.

It was close to dusk as he traveled through the subterranean heart of the city. His bitch from the airplane sat a distance away from him, oblivious of his presence as she text messaged one of her friends. He was no more than a hundred yards from her at any point in time but this night, he nearly lost sight of her because of the slayer.

She didn't make her move until his bitch's stop, and then she slid next to his body, pressing herself into his hot flesh as she purred into his ear, "Get off this train and you'll die where you stand." A blade stabbed sharply into his gut as she made her point. His azure eyes watched his bitch exit the train and the doors slide shut as his inner beast roared in anger clawing to be released.

As the nearly deserted subway car lurched toward its new destination, Koga released his inner anger, claws whipped across the face of the slayer. His razor sharp claws missed her face by a hair's width as she jerked back. "That wasn't nice," she purred, her chocolate eyes full of mirth as a sly smile played across her lips. The short blade of the tanto glistened malevolently in the overhead lights of the subway car.

Koga's eyes wandered over the athletic woman, noting the black leather crop top and matching leather pants that consisted of her slaying outfit. Seeing his chance, he lunged forward, claws stretched out to grab her only to feel the bite of the tanto's steel teeth across his chest before she flipped out of his reach. A growl resonated through the subway car as he brought his blood covered hand to his nose, smelling the taint of the blade upon his blood.

"Oh did I hurt the little puppy?" she teased as she moved once more to strike. As before, the slayer sliced into his chest, arms, and legs before retreating a safe distance to charge again, and again, methodically cutting him down. With each pass he'd slice into her body as well, though his were more calculated than the thin scratches her blade had caused. Having had enough of her toying, Koga sidestepped her latest attack, having figured out the pattern to her madness. As the tanto knife moved for his taut, blood covered abdomen his clawed right hand grabber her arm, pulling her into his left that had ascended into her chest ripping her heart out.

"That was a pathetic kill," he thought as his stomach growled once more at the thought of the meal that she had provided for him. He stalked forward again, the faint scent of blood leading him toward another bramble of bushes. She was about bleed out he figured. Her scent was getting faint but he knew that wouldn't stop the transformation that was about to grip her body. Through their encounter on the airplane, Koga had marked his raven haired bitch, sealing her fate to his for the nocturnal transformation.

A distant howl drew his attention back to the chase at hand. His eyes roamed over the area of the park as he thought of the last time he'd been here, disposing of the slayer's body. The scent of his bitch tantalized his nose, drawing him out of the underbrush toward her full naked glory. Blood had dried upon her throat and chest as she licked the blood from her claws. She stood over the crumpled form of a monk, his robes ripped to shreds as his viscera quivered with the dying heart beats of his body. His violet eyes fixed in horror upon the ghastly white beautiful sight of the woman.

A long silken black tail wrapped around her lower leg before it moved of its own volition, wagging almost in glee as she picked up the scent of her mate. Her own red eyes locked with Koga's as she moved toward his equally disrobed figure. She nuzzled up against his neck and chest, pressing her heated body to his own, fueling a multitude of different feelings that both quickly took for granted.

Locked in the throws of passion, neither saw the shot that killed them, a silver bullet shot from an antique muzzleloader. Blowing the smoke from his weapon, Sesshomaru gazed upon the couple as they returned to their human form. "Let this be payback for what you did to my brother," he said as he turned his back, leaving the wolf and his bitch in the open that they may be found and buried.


End file.
